


Cheerleader

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Borrowed Character, Cheerio!Rachel, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Schueberry, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel Berry had always been tired of the taunts and teases from the jocks such as Azimio and Karofsky due to her Jewish heritage and Gleekiness. Figuring that she can change one of the those, Rachel becomes a Cheerio along The Unholy Trinity; but not without forewarned consequences.Within a week, she is co-head cheerleader alongside Quinn, causing a certain lesbian Latinx to be constantly at her throat. Not only that, but most if not all of the other jocks are bent on convincing her to resign.Oh, and I did I mention her reprising crush on the Spanish teacher? She never thought popularity would be difficult - she was always her own cheerleader. What happens when everybody wants her to be theirs?





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry tightened her brown ponytail as she walked down the hallways, rolling her eyes at the unnecessary awe her classmates seemed to be giving her. _Yes, she was a Cheerio! Why was that so surprising? She knew how to dance, sing, and act! She was a goddamn triple threat!_

Her bangs had slightly blurred her vision, thus not being able to see the 6'3 giant that was standing in front of her. "Oh, hi Finn!" The Glee Clubber said with a fake smile on her face. She was so over Finn Hudson. She had her eyes set on more experienced men...

Like Parker Abrams, senior, who was shooting her a wry grin. Thus causing her to make a mental note in her mind. She wanted to stop being Rach, just an naive schoolgirl who boys didn't find sexy. She wanted to be **Rachel Berry** , a confident Cheerio and Gleek. She wanted to thrive in her sophomore year.

"So, you're a Cheerio now, huh?" Finn asked, with a dopey smile on his face. She shot a smile back to him. Or more like a smirk, really... She wanted to tear down the rumor that she was a prude around school. She didn't want her reputation to be like Santana's, but not as low as Quinn's, either. She wanted to be.. a heartbreaker.

"Yep. And Cheerios and Football players go together, don't they?" Rachel said with a flirty smile, as she flattened out her skirt with her palms. Looking up, she found Finn's stuttering response to quite endearing. "Don't worry, I'm not saying we have to get back together. I'm just saying we can still have a little fun, even as exes, can't we?" Rachel rheotorically questioned, which Finn responded with a nervous smile.

"Great. I'll see you at my house at 6." It was a Thursday, and her dads were out of town sincs Wednesday anyway. She did love Finn in a way, a possible mixture of a platonic and romantic. It wouldn't be that bad to lose his virginity to him. She knew he was a good guy inside, even though their breakup was terrible.

Rachel Berry was a new woman. And she knew just how to prove that.

* * *

Rachel took a small sip of water from her starred and bedazzled container just as she saw Will Schuester coming towards her and the bleachers. Sue had just dismissed Cheerio's practice, and somehow, she had gotten into Santana, Brittany, and Quinn's good graces, the former quoting "You aren't that bad, midget." Since then, she had waited for Glee practice start, refusing the trio's offer to get some Breadstix.

"Rachel," He said with an inviting smile which she furrowed her eyebrows at. The last time something like this happened, she had quit the Glee Club, and Will had convinced her to come back.

"Please don't convince me to leave the Cheerios. It's the only place besides Glee Club where I feel truly appreciated. And slushie facials mess up how I appear on Myspace, and that's very important for branching myself out." Rachel rambled.

"No.. I actually wanted to invite you to my house and Saturday. I'm having a get-together with most of the senior boys, and a guy named Parker told me you wanted to come. It's celebrating the last days of the first semester." Will countered. He didn't know why he was doing this, or even extending the invitation to the newly glistened Cheerio. He felt a sense of protection, jealousy, and arousal whenever he looked at her talking to another boy. But maybe just seeing Rachel outside of school would clear all of that up.

"Well, of course! Are there any other girls coming?" Rachel asked, playing with her pony that had loosened. She let her bangs fall chest-length as she applied watermelon lipgloss, completely unaware of the teacher who was watching her with a glazed look over his eyes. She had also felt a certain attraction to the Spanish teacher. After the whole Crush debacle, she had started to really fall for him. She had been taking any opportunity to get to know him over that past few weeks, and she wasn't going to throw this one way.

"Yeah. I heard Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are coming, if that's any consolation. Also Tina."  He lied. All he knew was that Santana was coming with Cole Rutherford, which he wouldn't be surprised by.

"Great. I'll be there, Mr. Schue." She replied with a smile on her face, as she got up and tucked her lip gloss back in her purse. "One question, though. Why are you hosting it?" Rachel questioned, narrowing her eyes with a neutral expression.

He shrugged. "I guess they think I'm a cool teacher."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's debatable." She argued jokingly, a smile on her face that she figured only Will Schuester could put on her face, as they bickered like an old married couple all the way to the choir way room.

Right. Married. Rachel sighed with defeated as she remembered his blonde, way hotter wife. As she thought about all of her past relationships, she scrunched her nose up.

She always fell for the ones who were pining over others.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel smiled at herself in the mirror as she slipped on her lilac cape over her sleek nightdress. She applied cherry colored lipstick as she put her hair to the side. She put on her white flats, twirling herself around before running down the stairs in a rush as she stood in front of the door, waiting for the Santana-dubbed  _Frankteen_.

She was going to rock Finn Hudson's world tonight. 

Her smile grew wider as the doorbell rang, opening the door for him.

"Hi, Finn." Rachel trailed off flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes as Finn nervously fidgeted.

"Hey, Rachel." He greeted. Finn stepped inside, his eyes wideneing to the size of saucers due to the sizd of the house. Or at least that was Rachel thought. However, she was quickly proven wrong with Finn's next comment. 

"I like your nightdress." Finn whispered in wonder, staring at Rachel's - admittedly small - cleveage. 

"You like? I bought it  **just**  for you." Rachel lied. She originally bought it so she could lead Mr. Schuester to her house after she serenaded him with Crush by Jennifer Paige, thus causing a lovemaking spree to begin.

That isn't such a bad idea now, Rachel thought.

Finn's confidence seemed to swell at that, and pulled his hands out of his pockets, grinning from ear to ear. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked, as he strutted around her house confidently.

Rachel put a finger over his mouse as she lead him up the stairway and into her pink-colored bedroom, laying him on the bed as she straddled his thighs, kissing him passionately as she slipped his hand underneath her nightdress to massage her tender breast, smiling at the sound of his moans. She closed her eyes for a short second, but that's all it took for her to start daydreaming.

_"See you blowing' me a kiss it doesn't take a scientist, to understand what's going on baby." She'd croon in Will's ear, singing for him as he thrusted in and out of her dripping cunt._ _"If you see something' in my eye, let's not overanalyze, don't go too deep with it baby..." She would continue, moaning between the spaces in the lyric as Mr. Schue's supple hands would tender to her hard flesh._

She was snapped back to reality to see Finn writhing under her, his erect cock poking her in the stomach. Blinking, she rolled off of him, cringing. 

He sat up, raising his eye brows at the girl sitting right beside him. "Rachel?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't do this. I like someone else." The girl apologized embarrassingly, looking down at the floor as heat rushed to her face. 

"Oh.." Finn replied, and she could see the disappointment in his face. "That's okay. So I guess I should just go now.." He said, pointing to her door. 

"No!' Rachel exclaimed. "I could make you to-go dinner if you'd like. Granted, it would be a tofu burger and potato wedges, but it would still taste good." Rachel offered, smiling at him.

"Well... sure!" Finn said, grinning as he ran down the stairs. 

Maybe it didn't turn out as she wanted, but it didn't turn out so badly either.

* * *

Rachel developed a great idea just as Finn left, smiling as she ran up the stairs for the 3rd time that night. It was now 7:30, and Rachel was punching random numbers into her gold landline. As she heard it pick up, she grinned. "Hey, Mr. Arnstein!" She sang for him.

"Hi, Rachel." Mr. Schuester replied, slightly laughing at her greeting. "Why are you calling at this time at night?"

"I wanted you to take me on a platonic, tutor date." She winced as she waited for his reaction. "I need tutoring in Spanish, and I'm kinda nervous in my house alone." Rachel lied, fingers dangling around the cord.

"Rachel.." Will Schuester trailed off. Sometimes he thought she was teasing him, get so close to him but not allowing him to make a move. He swallowed. "Of course. Where?"

"The mini golf place." Rachel answered, and she could almost hear his nod." Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel cheered, and he could hear her jumping around her bed. "You won't regret it!" She dressed in a lacy black brasserie and thong, wearing her Cheerio's uniform. She put her hair in a tight ponytail, and she could swear as soon she laced up her tennis shoes, he was there.

She grabbed the keys to the house, opening the door only to see Mr. Schuester's grey Volvo. He opened the door for her and she smirked. "What a gentleman." She mused sarcastically.

"Only the best for my favorite student." He replied, and Rachel blushed as she reached for the seatbelt. 

"It's down the street from here. Just take a right, and you'll see 'Gary's Golf Galore'!," Rachel explained, saying the title with fake enthusiasm. "How is your wife okay with this? Doesn't she think I'm a prime seductress or something?" Rachel questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"She's out of town this weekend. Going to a folding convention or whatever." He said, brushing the idea off as Rachel's eyes lit up.

 _It was a sign_.

"I also want to learn about you, Mr. Schuester. What's your favorite dessert, color, and sport?" Rachel asked, and only then did she notice he had dressed down. A blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

"Apple pie, grey, and soccer." He answered easily, just as he pulled up to the establishment. "What about you, Miss Rachel Berry?" He asked, opening the door for her once again. Rachel made sure she got out quick enough so that he could get at least a flash of her underwear. 

Based by his sound gulp, she thought he did. "Vegan peppermint ice cream, pink, and dancing. Sucking a spoon, pumping it inside and out of my mouth. It gives me solace." Rachel answered, winking at him as she walked inside the underpopulated place, no one there except for them two.

"So you said you needed to learn Spanish?" He asked. Rachel nodded. He pointed to the golf club he was holding as he placed a few quarters into the game starter. "This is  _palo de golf grupo nom."_ He struck a golf ball, smirking as he made it in the hole. "And that," He said, pointing the pumpkin-shaped slot. "And that was a _ganar_. A win." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'll show you a _ganar_!" Rachel said in a competitive spirit, the duo trading Spanish words and golf wins for the rest of the night.

And neither one of them talked about instead of driving back to her house, they drove to his.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel smiled as Will opened the door to his small, one story residency. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Mr. Schue." Rachel said, an intoxicating grin on her face which only caused Will to smile as well. As they got inside the house, Rachel stripped off her Cheerio's uniform, as she folded it in half and and put it near the couch. "Where are Mrs. Schuester's clothes? It's more comfortable for me sleeping naked, but I could see why you wouldn't want that." 

Will blinked, trying to comprehend Rachel's statement as his eyes looked over her lightly tanned body. Rachel spread a mischievous grin as she came closer to the curly-haired male. "Do you want to say anything to me, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said, biting her lip as her fingers grazed over his shoulder.

"Oh.. Umm.." He swallowed as he took a step back, looking away. "Her clothes in my bedroom." He answered. Rachel went to his bedroom to freshen up as Will sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Was she trying to get him fired or trying to tease him? Did she have feelings for him too?

Will didn't get to answer his own questions because in a few seconds, she was back, wearing the shortest, skimpiest thing that she could find in Terri Schuester's closet; a short, hot pink v-neck nightdress that Terri wore the exact night he started Glee Club, trying to for a baby for bareback sex. And now, she's giving birth to his child.

Will winced, attempting to look away from her. Right. He was married with a child on the way. That should've been enough to not look at Rachel so lustfully. "You look beautiful," He whispered, toying with a brunette lock of hair on head.

Rachel blushed and looked down. "Come on," She said, leading him to his bedroom. "You don't have to sleep on the couch. Not tonight." She whispered, winking as they both slept in his king bed, both ignoring the moral ambiguity and consequences of their actions until the next morning.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a few hundred shakes by the Glee Club Director. "Wake up, Rach. It's time for school." Rachel hid her face in her pillow, attempting to hide her blush at the use of her nickname.

"I'm up," she whispered, rolling over as she smiled, stretching out her arms. "Give me a few minutes to get ready," She said, fluttering her eyes open to see a flicker of a disappointment across his face, trying her hardest not to smirk at that. Playing hard to get had seemed to work. 

He left the room, which left Rachel to dress in her Cheerio's uniform, pulling her hair into a tight pony with her bangs hanging in front in front of her face. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her phone, running into the Schuester kitchen. "Do you have anything vegan? Sorry, I just don't want to eat turkey bacon and eggs." Rachel asked.

Will smiled at her, pushing a Thin Mint Cereal Box and Almond Mink in front of her. "Thin mints are vegan, ya know." He said, smiling at her as he made the eggs and turkey in a skillet.

She grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Schue." 

He tilted his head, trying to look at her from a different angle. Not teacher and student. He wasn't married. She was of legal age. Just Will Schuester and Rachel Berry.

"Call me Will, Rach."

* * *

 

The school day had quickly passed on. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn spent most of their early morning Cheerio practice ranting about the boys and girls in the school, Quinn talking about a new girl in the school named Emily, Santana talking about Puck, and Brittany talking about Artie. Rachel refused talk about any of the boys their grade, but she did sneak in a couple of comments but Will Schuester here and there.

It was now time for Glee Club, and the Cheerio quartet knew exactly what song they wanted to sing to introduce themselves as new and improved Cheerios, a deadly combination and an phenomenal group with impressive musical stylings. They might not have been as close yet, but they certainly were going to be in the coming year.

"Hit it!" Rachel ordered the band, Brittany having whispered what song they were going to perform minutes earlier.

 

**[RACHEL]**

Been there, done that, messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

I won't let you in again

The messages I've tried to send

My information's just not going in

**[SANTANA]**

I'm burning bridges shore to shore

I break away from something more

I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap

Been there, done that, messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

Rachel and Santana danced around, twirling their bright red short skirts, which seemed to get the attention of many of the boys in the room, especially Puck.

**[RACHEL AND SANTANA]**

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

Rachel and Santana both winked at their rather attentive audience, before going to stand behind Quinn and Brittany, who were silently preparing for their parts and dancing behind the former duo.

**[BRITTANY]**

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now I'm much too proud

To walk away from something when it's dead

Do, do, do your dirty words

Come out to play when you are hurt

There are certain things that should be left unsaid

**[QUINN]**

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch

And life's too short for me to stop

Oh, baby, your time is running out

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now I'm much too proud

All you do is fill me up with doubt

Brittany and Quinn stood side by side, making a two-hand gun symbol as they both leaned forward, smirking at the boys. All of the four were going for sex appeal, which Rachel assumed, the boys of Glee thought they already had.

**[BRITTANY AND QUINN]**

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

All four joined arms at that point, singing the last 9 lines of the song together, Brittany's head resting on Santana's shoulder and, even though the two weren't close, Rachel and Quinn shared a mutual finger touch.

**[RACHEL, SANTANA, BRITTANY AND QUINN]**

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof 

This time...I'll be...bulletproof 

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof 

 

All of the Glee Club had cheered for the four, even Will wrapping an arm around them and saying "That's real confidence! See if you could top that!"

However, the most memorable thing in that entire performance was the fluffy and sunny grin that he had given her, completely free of judgment.

Rachel later said that was when she started to fall in love with him.


End file.
